


Batter Up

by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited



Series: Sub!Boyd [1]
Category: Justified
Genre: Boyd is a bratty sub, Boyd is a tease, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Raylan is smarter than your average bear, batting cages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited
Summary: Boyd only wanted to go to the batting cages, is that too much to ask?
Relationships: Boyd Crowder/Raylan Givens
Series: Sub!Boyd [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749844
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Batter Up

“Come on Raylan, it ain’t breakin’ and enterin’ if the equipment is all set up.” Boyd whined. He was all but leaning against the center console between the front seats in Raylan’s town car. 

“Yes, Boyd it still is.” Raylan replied with nonchalance. He made the turn into the sports training facility anyways. 

“We can bat a few rounds.” Raylan said as he slid out of the car. Boyd flashed Raylan a grin as he quickly climbed out of the car as well.

“Wanna flip for who goes first?” Raylan asked as he tested the weight of the bat that had been carelessly left out. 

“By all means Raylan, feel free to go first.” Boyd said as he sat leisurely against the half wall inside the netted batting cage. Raylan rolled his eyes but flipped on the machine and made his way back to the box designated for the hitter. 

Raylan went through a few pitches, both in silence, just the ‘thunk’ from the pitching machine and the crack from the bat breaking the silence. Once Raylan went through his bucket of balls, he turned to Boyd. 

“Well then, looks like it’s your turn.” Raylan said as he hands the bat over. Boyd held the bat with a bit of uncertainty as he watched Raylan reload the machine. 

“Ya know, I haven’t swung a bat in nearly 20 years.” Boyd mused. Raylan hummed in response as he made his way to the wall to watch. 

“I could use a refresher.” Boyd hinted as he batted his eyes at Raylan. Raylan let a slow smirk stretch across his face as he stood back up.

“Well now, first is getting your feet right.” Raylan explained as he set his hands on Boyd’s thin hips. He tapped Boyd’s feet with his right foot so he could open up his stance. 

“Next is getting the bat in the right position.” Raylan whispered into Boyd’s ear. He was flush against Boyd’s back, hands slowly raking up his lean torso. 

Raylan let his hands wander up Boyd’s chest, then down his wiry, muscled arms. He could feel Boyd quiver beneath him. Boyd let out a whine as he pressed back against Raylan.

“Well Boyd, it sure looks like you do remember what you’re doin’, your grip is perfect.” Raylan breathed against Boyd before stepping away completely. 

“I- Wh- Raylan!” Boyd let out in a clearly frustrated tone. 

“Uh uh, you were the one that wanted to go batting.” Raylan stated with his hands tucked into his pockets. 

Boyd shot Raylan a scathing look before turning his attention back to the pitching machine. He heard the telltale thunk of the machine before he swung his bat. The contact sent a jolt up his arms as the ball sailed into the net at the end of the cage.

“There, we went batting.” Boyd said as he threw the bat to the ground. Raylan gave Boyd a knowing smirk as he went over to shut off the machine. 

“Sure you don’t want to bat some more?” Raylan asked with an amused smile. Boyd let out a huff and crossed his arms. 

“No Raylan, I surely do not.” Boyd replied petulantly. Raylan slowly stalked back to Boyd, noticing the man freeze. 

“I’m sure there is a better way you could answer that.” Raylan said casually, but his eyes betrayed his annoyance at Boyd’s oncoming temper tantrum.

“No thank you Raylan.” Boyd replied tightly. Raylan was now as close to Boyd as he could get without touching the smaller man. 

“Good boy.” Raylan breathed. Boyd dropped his crossed arms and let out a whine at the words.

Raylan reached out and wrapped a large hand around the back of Boyd’s neck. He played with the hair’s at the nape of his neck as he watched Boyd’s gaze fog over. 

“Let’s get you home so we don’t get an indecent exposure charge.” Raylan whispered against Boyd’s lips before he placed a chaste kiss against them.

Boyd nodded weakly when Raylan pulled away, allowing the taller man to steer him back to the car. Boyd meant to wind Raylan up, but Raylan was too observant of Boyd’s ministrations.

**Author's Note:**

> After many discussions about the sub!Boyd headcanon I have, this is the first of hopefully many sub!Boyd fics.


End file.
